Boku no Taisetsu na Kazoku
by Himegami Kyousuke
Summary: Menceritakan tentang masa lalu Sakuya dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Remilia dan awal mulai bekerja di SDM, Warning: Fic ini mengandung unsur Kegajean yang terbilang sangat Gaje(?), Kemungkinan kesalahan Typo, OOC etc. JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW YA :)!
1. Chapter 1

Yahoo! Ini Fic pertama saya, hehehe tolong dibaca semua ya ;)

Disclamer : Team Shanghai Alice (coba kalau punya sendiri :P)

Warning : Fic ini lumayan(sangat) gaje, kesalahan Typo(mudah-mudahan sih nggak) dan sedikit melenceng dari EYD, OOC etc.

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

"Chapter I, Meeting and Invitation"

Aku punya keluarga… Tapi bukan sembarangan keluarga…

Mereka berbeda dari yang lain… Mereka bukan manusia…

Walau begitu, mereka sangat menyayangiku…

Demikian juga aku… Aku sangat menyayangi mereka…

Kami tak terpisahkan, kami adalah satu…

Saling menjaga satu sama lain…

Jika salah satu dari kami dilukai… Kami akan Melawan… Kami akan melindungi…

Aku juga akan melindungi mereka… Walaupun nyawa taruhannya…

* * *

Namaku Izayoi Sakuya, dan aku adalah manusia, tapi tidak seperti manusia lainnya, dulu aku dianggap berbeda oleh bangsaku sendiri, aku terlahir berbeda dari anak-anak lain.

Aku mempunyai rambut putih dan kulit yang pucat, entah kenapa banyak orang tidak begitu suka padaku, mereka bilang aku ini hanya anak yang tidak pantas dilahirkan.

Aku tidak punya teman, aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, mereka hanya menitipkanku di Panti Asuhan itu lalu pergi entah kemana, namun aku punya sedikit keistimewaan yang mulai kusadari saat umurku masih 7 tahun.

Waktu itu anak-anak sedang bermain seperti biasa, sementara aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, karena tidak ada yang mau mengajakku bermain, disaat itu tiba-tiba terjadi gempa bumi yang hebat, barang-barang mulai berjatuhan dan atapnya hampir roboh.

Para pengasuh kami dengan cepat menyuruh kami pergi keluar panti asuhan tersebut. Saat aku hendak keluar, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang anak yang tertindih sebuah meja, tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menolong anak itu.

Namun sudah terlambat saat aku berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu atap panti asuhan itu mulai roboh dan puing-puingnya hendak menimpa kami. Disaat itulah kekuatan aneh yang ada ditubuhku mulai keluar, disaat yang sama aku merasa kalau tubuhku menjadi panas dan sedikit pusing. Aku terkejut saat melihat puing-puing yang akan menghantam kami itu berhenti di udara, ahh tidak aku merasa kalau semua yang ada disekitarku sama sekali tidak bergerak, ini seperti 'Waktu' telah berhenti.

Aku pun keluar dengan menggendong anak itu dan saat kami sudah keluar, waktu mulai berjalan, kami berdua keluar dengan selamat. Banyak warga yang berkumpul disitu. Anak yang kuselamatkan itu berlari kearah salah satu pengasuh kami dengan air mata di wajahnya. Darisitu aku sadar, kalau semua orang disekitarku mulai memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Li…Lihat itu! Ternyata benar! Anak perempuan itu bukan manusia!"

Ehh!?

"Be..benar lihat matanya, bewarna merah, dia pasti penyihir, lihat saja gempa bumi ini pasti ulahnya! dia pasti berencana membunuh kita semua nantinya"

A..Apa yang mereka katakan!? aku bukan penyihir, aku…aku…

"Bunuh dia!"

Aku..Aku harus lari, aku…

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos, tangkap lalu bakar dia!"

Beruntungnya aku tidak tertangkap oleh mereka. Aku melarikan diri dari desa itu, dan mulai hidup berpindah-pindah ke desa-desa lain, karena insiden itu kini aku menjadi buronan, apa salahku? Apa karena keanehanku ini? Kalau begitu kenapa aku dilahirkan di dunia ini? Aku tidak tahu…

* * *

Sudah 1 tahun sejak kejadian itu, aku hidup dengan mencuri dan tidur di sebuah kuil tua, aku mulai mempelajari kekuatanku dan sedikit demi sedikit menguasainya, aku kemudian menggabungkan kemampuanku itu dengan kemampuanku melempar pisau.

Konyol memang, karena aku tidak bisa bela diri, aku memutuskan untuk berlatih melempar pisau setiap hari dan meningkatkan akurasiku, aku terkenal sebagai pencuri ulung yang tak pernah tertangkap, terima kasih pada kekuatanku ini.

Itulah kehidupanku sehari-hari, namun tidak lama setelah itu semua itu berubah saat aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan orang yang mengubah seluruh kehidupanku, waktu itu aku sedang bekerja seperti biasa (Author: emangnya maling itu kerjaan? #Jlebb ditusuk Sakuya)

"Hahh… Hahh..Hahh" Mereka masih mengejarku, Sial bisa mati aku kalau tertangkap.

"Berhenti Pencuri!"

"Kubunuh kau bocah! Gara-gara kau bisnisku hampir bangkrut tahu!"

Ughh! Mereka keras kepala sekali, padahal aku hanya mengambil beberapa apel saja dasar pelit. (Author: Ehemm, Nyuri #Jlebb ditusuk Sakuya (lagi).

"Bocah itu ke arah hutan! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

Cihh! Orang-orang ini masih tetap mengejarku, lari…lari…lari.. Tetaplah hidup.. Pokoknya aku harus tetap hidup.. Aku harus mencari tempat sembunyi… Terpaksa harus kugunakan kekuatanku…

"Sial bocah itu larinya cepat sekali!"

"Kemana dia!?"

"Dia pasti masih ada disekitar sini!"

Kulihat orang-orang itu bingung mencariku,

"Dasar bodoh, aku ada disini tahu" bisikku di atas sebuah pohon besar, mereka tidak tahu kalau aku punya kemampuan untuk menghentikan waktu, tapi aku harus menghemat kekuatanku, tadi sudah kupakai beberapa kali tadi.

"Ehh tunggu! Hutan ini.. Bukankah ini adalah hutan terlarang yang penuh dengan sarang youkai!?"

Hahh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jangan bercanda.

"Ka..kau benar! Sial karena sibuk mengejar bocah itu, kita jadi tidak melihat hutan mana yang kita masuki, ayo lari sebelum ada yang mun.. Di…DIBELAKANGMU!"

"ARRGGHHH! TO..TOLONG!"

Yo..Youkai!? Ap.. Mereka banyak sekali, dan lagi kecepatan mereka… Ughh mereka memakan orang-orang itu hidup-hidup, sial karena terlalu gelap aku tidak bisa melihat wujud mereka dengan jelas.

"GYAHH! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"BODOH! JANGAN TARIK TANGANKU! AHHH! ARRGHH!"

Darah… darah bermuncratan dimana-mana, satu persatu orang yang mengejarku itu mulai dibunuhi, aku harus lari.. aku harus….

"Wahh ada Anak Manusia~~a, cocok sekali untuk menjadi pencuci mulut"

"Uwahhhh!"

Ughh sialan, aku terjatuh dari pohon yang kupanjat tadi, apelyang sudah susah payah kudapatkan berserakan dimana-mana, tidak kusadari kalau ada Pedo Bear #Plakk, maksudku youkai lain dibelakangku.

"Ahh anak manusia, kebetulan sekali"

Ughh celaka sekarang mereka akan memakanku, lupakan apelnya aku harus lari, kenapa harus aku!?

"Ahh dia lari.."

"Tidak perlu buru-buru, dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana"

"Ohh iya.. btw nihh ya, kita masih mau makan orang-orang yang tadi, kalau gadis itu sudah ditangkap sisakan buat kami ya"

"Okii Dokii"

Author: ini youkai atau anak layangan? (-_-;) Kembali ke cerita!

Hahh…Hahh.. Kulihat youkai-youkai itu tidak mengejarku lagi, aneh sekali,

"Ahh aku melihatnya, jalan keluar dari hutan ini akhirnya aku bisa…. Ehhh?"

Oi jangan bercanda, kenapa harus sekarang, apa ini yang namanya karma? Kalau dipikir-pikir ini sudah pasti karma, mengingat hal-hal buruk yang telah kulakukan selama ini, hahh menyebalkan, aku harus mencari jalan lain, tak kusangka ada tembok besar dan tinggi di depanku, kira-kira ini rumah siapa? yang benar saja!

"Kita bertemu lagi ya gadis kecil?"

Ahhh mereka sudah dibelakangku, cepat juga..

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, sebelum pergi ke perut kami?"

Ya, 'Kalian akan kucincang satu persatu', tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus menggunakan sisa kekuatanku, dan harus kugunakan pada waktu yang tepat.

"Jangan dendam ya, gadis kecil!"

Bagus mendekatlah, sekarang!

**"REMILIA KICK!"**

Ehhh…?

"Uaghhh!"

…..

?

Hahhh? Ehhh? Ahhh? DARE DESUKA!? Tiba-tiba ada bocah perempuan yang baru saja memberi cap kaki tepat di muka salah satu youkai yang mau memakanku itu. Ehh tunggu sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu….

Ahhh… AKU DISEROBOT! YANG HARUSNYA NGEHAJAR YOUKAI ITU KAN AKU!? Menyebalkan yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap bocah tukang serobot itu…

"Hmphh… Lemah.."

Ohhh sombong sekali gayanya itu, rasanya ingin kusumpal mulutnya itu dengan sandalku (Author: nanti nyeker dong #JLEBB)

Nngg? Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, kalau dipikir-pikir bajunya agak aneh, apa ada trend baru ya(?), dan yang paling menggangguku adalah sayap yang ada dibelakangnya itu, itu tempelan kan? Kalau dipikir-pikir apa pernah dengar rumor di desa kalau ada gadis nyentrik yang berkeliaran disana (Author: nyasar kali XD #Dicincang Remi)

Tidak salah lagi bocah ini adalah…

"Hei bocah, kalau mau cosplay bukan disini tempatnya, mending kamu pergi ke comiket (?) aja, disana banyak lho, dan lagi tidak baik anak kecil berkeliaran malam-malam, nanti diculik Pedo Bear lho" kataku padanya.

"Ap!? Siapa yang kau panggil bocah tadi!?" Jawab gadis itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Bocah kok teriak bocah, tidak ada siaran ulang" Kataku sambil memasukkan kembali pisau-pisau yang rencananya ingin kupakai buat mencincang youkai biadab tadi.

"Ohh bukannya bilang terima kasih tapi malah menghinaku, 'sopan' sekali kau bocah"

"Tanpa bantuanmu pun aku bisa menghajar mereka sendirian" jawabku pada bocah itu, kulihat ekspresinya sangat merah, wajahnya juga mulai memerah, tak kusangka mengganggu anak kecil itu sangat enak (Author: My Yuri sense tingling me, #Plakkk. Sakuya: woi ini bukan fic romance kan!?)

"Ohh sombong sekali, apa kau tidak sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa?" katanya sambil membusungkan dada ratanya #Ditinju

"Aku sudah tahu kok, kau ini cosplayer nyasar kan?" kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"BUKANNN!" jawab bocah itu dengan berteriak dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas

"Kalian! Berani sekali kalian mengacuhkan kami! Dan kau gadis kecil! Kau akan kami potong kecil-kecil karena sudah menendangku tadi!"

Ahhh benar juga, aku sampai lupa mereka masih ada disini, kali ini tak akan kubiarkan si bocah tukang serobot itu mengambil mangsaku, oke sekarang sa…..

**"REMILIA REMILIA NO JET P*STOL!"**

Heee….? (ini Sakuya)

Author: Hahh? (bahkan sang author sampai tercengang)

"UAGHHH!"

"HOEKKK!" (Baca: muntah)

"OHOKKK!"

Ap… Apa yang kulihat ini? Perempuan itu dengan cepat menyerang youkai itu secara serentak tanpa menyentuh mereka? Ahhh tidak, apa karena gerakannya yang terlalu cepat sampai tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, dan lagi kayaknya aku pernah mendengar nama jurus itu, illegal tuhh, sepertinya para youkai itu sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, ohh ada yang muntah (ewww)

Ohh iya barusan dia kan….

Author/Sakuya WOII TUNGGU DULU!

Sakuya: BARUSAN KAMU NYEROBOT AKU LAGI KAN!  
Author: OII! ITU BARUSAN KAN JURUSNYA L*FFY KENAPA BISA LU PAKE!? GAJE NIHH!

Remilia: EHMM.. YANG NULIS CERITA BUKANNYA SAMPEAN YA?

Author: GAKK! HARUSNYA TUHH ELU NGELUARIN 'JURUS SANT*RYU Z*RO' KAN! KENAPA ELU GANTI!? BACA NASKAHNYA DONG!

Remilia: BUKANNYA SAMPEAN YANG GANTI SENDIRI? (Aku juga gak bisa pake pedang)

Sakuya: HAHHH… PATUT DIRAYAIN NIHH, KELAHIRAN AUTHOR BEROTAK MIRING…. -_-;

Remilia: PEDULI AMAT! WOII! LANJUTIN CERITANYA WOI!

"Hahahaha, hmmmphh, bagaimana bocah uban(!?) aku hebat kan!? Kuberitahu ya, namaku **'REMILIA THE SCARLET DEVIL'**, vampir paling ditakuti di seluruh Gensokyo, kau pasti pernah mendengarnya kan?"

"Ughhh Scarlet Devil...!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gak tuhh" jawabku simpel sambil ngupil #Plakk!

"HAHHHH!? HIDUPMU DI GUA YA!?"

Ughh, berisik sekali, dia tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu kan?

"Pernah sekali, tapi gara-gara banyak nyamuk sama piranha terbang(?) aku langsung pindah dehh"

AUTHOR: ITU GUA APAAN! INI BUKAN FILM PIRANHA JADI-JADIAN YANG AKU TONTON SEMALEM KAN!?

"….."

Kulihat bocah itu hanya menganga melihatku (sekalian si Author)

"Ya sudah aku mau pulang ini sudah malam, kau juga pulang sana, aku tidak tahu kau muncul darimana, tapi sebaiknya kau juga pulang, tidak baik untuk gadis perempuan berkeliaran malam-malam di hutan ini(meskipun aku tahu dia bukan bocah biasa)"

Nahh sekarang saatnya pu..lang…? Langkahku tiba-tiba berhenti, sepertinya aku meilupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting lagi, hmmm…

"HAHHH!?" SFX: JDERRR! (suara petir)

Ehhh tunggu dulu…. kalau aku mau pulang berarti aku harus masuk ke hutan itu lagi…. yang berarti aku harus bertemu dengan sisa-sia youkai itu lagi!? Gawat…. Berarti aku tidak bisa pulang!? EHH!? Yang benar saja"

-Dikejauhan sang vampire sedang memperhatikan Sakuya kecil

-Dan meringis…. Author juga ikutan meringis gaya cesire cat.

"Pfffttt"

Hahhh barusan bocah itu….

"HEI BOCAH! KAU BARUSAN TERTAWA YA!? APA YANG LUCU HAHHH!? Bentakku sambil mengacungkan pisauku padanya.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! YA AMPUN, KAU INI PELAWAK YA? MASA BARU SADAR SEKARANG, SEHARUSNYA KAU LIHAT EKSPRESIMU TADI, PRICELESS :D"

Bukannya merasa kasihan tapi dia malah tertawa gak karuan,sabar… sabar… sabar Sakuya… Dia hanya bocah.

"Hahh..Hahh.. Aduk sesak napas nihh, sudah lama aku tidak tertawa sekeras ini, nanti kalau kau sudah dewasa aku ingin kau jadi partnerku di Touhou M-1 Grand Prix, dijamin kita pasti menang"

Dia bicaranya melantur, daripada itu aku harus mencari jalan keluar lain, tapi hari sudah malam dan aku lapar, sial….

"Ikutlah Denganku! "

"Ehhh?" Barusan dia bilang apa….?

"Mulai hari ini juga diatas bulan purnama ini, kau akan menjadi pelayanku, selama ini aku terus memperhatikanmu 'Sakuya Si Anak Penyihir'!"

-Darisitulah hidupku mulai berubah, di malam hari itu, dengan bulan purnama yang dengan terangnya menyinari kami, dialah yang orang yang mengubah tragedy hidupku menjadi kebahagian…. Dialah yang memberikan 'KELUARGA' baru bagiku….

Chapter 1 End…..

* * *

Next chapter :

Akan muncul gadis China,

Hikikomori,

dan Setan Mesum,

yang akan menghiasi hidup baru Sakuya.

Author: Yeyyy akhirnya selesai juga kira-kira bagus gak ya? Para reader tolong Revi-

Remilia/Sakuya: Oi author-san!

Author: Yes My Darling? (dadar guling)

Sakuya: (cuihh) Mentang-mentang jadi author baru, bukan berarti boleh seenaknya lho…

Author: Hmm emang aku salah apa?

Remilia: Kenapa kita dibuat jadi agak (sangat) miring begini, terutama aku, harusnya kan aku penuh kharisma gitu~~u (Alay mode on) Padahal awal-awalnya kelihatan serius gitu!?

Author: Habisnya fic ini kan genrenya ada komedinya, jadi gitu dehh… (ikutan alay)

Remilia/Sakuya: ALASAN AJA! {Angkat pacul(?) sama sekop(?)}

Author: Hiii ada psikopat! Ohh ya sebelum itu, tolong di REVIEW YA :) Soalnya saya kan author baru jadi masih perlu saran dari para senior diluar sana, mohon bantuannya (tapi jangan kepedasan ya hahaha)

REMILIA/SAKUYA: HABISI DIA !

Author: Gyahhh! #kabur


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: TAADAAIIIMAAA~~A! READERS-TACHI! Saya Author Baru Himega- #JLEBB ditusuk Sakuya**

**Sakuya: Ohh.. Masih disini rupanya, kukira kau pergi entah kemana meninggalkan fictionmu ini..**

**Author: Jangan salah, saya masih punya harga diri sebagai author**

**Remilia: Udah hampir satu bulan baru update, lu mau mati ya? Para Reader pasti pada marah tuh**

**Author: Salahnya yang review dikit#JLEBB**

**Sakuya: Alasan aja**

**Remilia: #Sighh, Here We Go Again~~n (Baca: Sok Inggris) **

**Author: Kalau begitu saya minta maaf, soalnya baru mulai sekolah sihh jadinya saya sedikit repot, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah alasan, _lain kali saya janji maksimal saya akan update paling lama 4 minggu sekali, paling cepet 7 hari sekali (GW gak bohong, kecuali kalau gak ada ide)._**

**Sakuya: Coba buktikan, Talk Less Do More**

**Remilia: KENAPA SEKARANG MALAH JADI IKLAN ROKOK!? MULAI CERITANYA DONGG!**

**Warning: Seperti biasa fic saya yang satu ini sengaja dibikin Gaje, OOC, kadang ada salah Typo, etc, mohon maaf (Author nunduk)**

**Disclamer: Team Shanghai Alice (masih berharap punya sendiri, tapi mustahil XD) **

**Selamat membaca :) dan jangan lupa review, follow, fav, etc. _Dijamin akan saya jawab di bawah_ ;) karena review etc. itu salah satu hidup seorang author... **

**Saku/Remi: Lebay banget sih ini Author, terlalu~u (gaya Bang Roma)**

* * *

Previous Chapter:

"Namaku Izayoi Sakuya..."

"Remilia Kick!..."

"Ikutlah denganku..."

"Ehh barusan dia bilang apa...?"

"Mulai hari ini juga diatas bulan purnama ini, kau akan menjadi pelayanku..."

* * *

**"Chapter 2, Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion"**

"Ahhh pagi yang cerah"

kataku dengan wajah riang sambil menatap indahnya langit biru di langit.

"Ohayou! Sakuya-chan semangat sekali ya!" kata seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan china dress berwarna hijau yang tiba-tiba datang mendekatiku.

"Ahh! Ohayou senpai" jawabku padanya.

"Ehehehe Hari ini Sakuya tetap imut seperti biasa" katanya sambil memelukku.

#jLEBB!

"Lepaskan" jawabku sambil melepas pelukan gadis itu, sekaligus kutancapkan pisauku tepat dikepalanya

"Ehehe, Tsundere Sakuya is fine too" katanya tersenyum dengan wajah berlumuran darah.

"Lap dulu wajahmu" Jawabku Sweatdrop.

"Ehemm, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja sebagai pelayan di mansion ini jadi akan kujelaskan kegiatan Nona dari pagi hingga malam..."

1. Jam 06:30 Pagi, tolong bangunkan Nona Remilia, kalau masih gak bangun siram pake air aja~a (Author: Sadis -_-;)

2. Habis itu suruh mandi, jangan lupa gosok gigi, kumur-kumur, cabutin bulu hidungnya (?) dan -BEEEPPP-nya (!?) (Author: Silahkan pikir sendiri)

3. Habis itu sarapan di Kebon Belakang (?!) Pake Bubur (?) Gerobak Bang Toni (nama samaran) sama minumnya pake Jamu Beras Kencur (?) Bu Ijem (nama

samaran) (Hahhh!?)

4. Siangnya, biasanya nona sering keluyuran jadi biarin aja , makannya siangnya nona biasanya jajan jadi gak usah dipikirin (Author: Gak bertanggung

jawab)

5. Pas Sore, Nona paling senang dibuatin 'TEH SARI GAK WANGI' (Author: 0_o !?) sama tahu Sumedang sebagai cemilan (Author: Woii! Kok critanya jadi

aneh gini !?)

6. Terakhir makan malamnya gak usah repot-repot, soalnya Nona paling seneng Ketopraknya Bang Ucup (Nama Samaran -_-) dijamin UENAKKK MAK NYUSS gaya Pak Bondan!

"Nahh untuk sementara itu dulu, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuberitahu, tapi mungkin lain kali saja, kalau ada apa-apa 'Meiling-neesan ada di depan gerbang, yang semangat ya Sakuya-chan!" kata gadis bernama 'Meiling' itu, yang kemudian berlari meninggalkanku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku...?"

* * *

One Day Earlier...

Sakuya POV

'Jadilah Pelayanku' katanya? aku tidak mengerti... Apa yang dia rencanakan?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pada gadis itu, yang kemudian menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Hmmm? Aku menawarimu untuk menjadi pelayanku, itu saja" jawabnya dengan simpel.

"Jangan bercanda, kau pikir aku akan langsung 'mengiyakan' tawaranmu itu? Konyol sekali" jawabku sambil mengacungkan pisauku padanya.

"Hahh... Manusia memang sulit diajak kompromi, memangnya kau bisa melewati hutan itu lagi? Bagi manusia sepertimu itu hanya cari mati, dan kau tahu itu kan?" jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang penuh ketombe #Author dihajar.

Ughh! Sebenarnya aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia ada benarnya juga, walau aku bisa menghentikan waktu, tapi itu juga ada batasnya dan lagi energi ku juga cukup terkuras tadi.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, mau memilih menjadi pelayanku? atau mati-matian keluar dari hutan ini?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Dia serius...

"Oi, kenapa kau begitu ingin membuatku menjadi pelayanmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Entahlah... Aku merasa saat melihat dirimu, aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu" jawabnya dengan wajah tersenyum namun juga dengan ekspresi sedih.

...

"Tapi aku, manusia... dan kau vampir... Bukankah lebih baik jika kau mencari pelayan yang berumur panjang? tanyaku sambil menurunkan pisauku.

"Hahahaha, kau menarik sekali, perkataanmu ada benarnya juga tapi, aku merasa kalau kalau kaulah yang cocok menjadi pelayanku" jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Aku? Pelayan? Bukankah aku ini hanya berandalan biasa? kenapa dia sampai tertarik denganku?

Jangan bercanda, tahu apa dia? Jangan seenaknya memutuskan segalanya!

Kenapa? **KENAPA!?**

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA !? SEBELUMNYA KAU MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU SUDAH CUKUP LAMA MEMPERHATIKANKU KAN!? KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MEMILIHKU!? ALASANMU ITU SANGAT TIDAK MASUK AKAL!" bentakku padanya, kulihat dia sedikit terkejut.

"Oi tenanglah Saku-"

"JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU!" bentakku lagi, namun kali ini dengan airmata yang mengalir di wajahku.

"Aku ini... cuma pembawa sial...tidak berguna...kerjanya hanya membuat ulah... Tidak ada yang peduli padaku... Bahkan orang tuaku membuangku!... Aku ini tidak pantas dilahir-"

**PLAKKK!**

Ehh?

Dia menamparku?

.

.

"Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi..." katanya setelah menamparku.

Tamparannya yang terjadi tiba-tiba itu sukses membuatku sangat terkejut dan juga bingung.

"Kenapa? Tahu apa kau? Jangan seenaknya memerintahku..." jawabku sambil menangis.

"Jangan katakan kata-kata itu lagi... kumohon..." katanya lagi, dan secara bersamaan dia memberiku pelukan yang mengejutkanku.

'Hangat' begitu pikirku.

Pelukannya terasa hangat, seharusnya kulit vampir itu dingin, tapi dia berbeda, rasa hangat ini tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya... Apakah ini yang dinamakan pelukan kasih sayang?

Ini pertama kalinya aku dipeluk dengan perasaan seperti ini, entah mengapa kemarahan yang tadi kurasakan hilang seketika.

"Akan kutanggung semuanya..." katanya tiba-tiba.

"Ehhh?" responku dengan ekspresi bingung.

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai dia memecahkan keheningan itu dengan kata-kata yang menggetarkan hatiku.

"Kesedihan dan Penderitaanmu itu... akan kutanggung semuanya, sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi, Sakuya" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tapi aku...aku...

'IBLIS! BUNUH DIA!'

'DIA CUMA ANAK PENYIHIR PEMBAWA SIAL! CEPAT TANGKAP DAN BAKAR!'

'JANGAN LARI DASAR PENYIHIR!'

'KAU TIDAK PANTAS DILAHIRKAN!'

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kata-kata orang yang ingin membunuhku di masa lalu, kata-kata itu terus bergejolak dihatiku dan melekat di pikiranku tapi sekarang...

'Kau tidak sendirian lagi, Sakuya'

"Hikss...Hikss..."

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat bahagia dalam hidupku, semua ucapan buruk oleh orang-orang 'itu' seakan dihapus oleh kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh menangis sepuasmu" katanya lagi.

"HUWAAAA! HUWAAAA!"

Malam itu, aku mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihanku yang kutahan selama ini, di bawah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang, bersama dengan malaikat bersayap iblis, _'Aku telah mati, dan hidup kembali'._

Di sisi lain terlihat sang author sedang memperhatikan kami berdua (Baca: Yang saat itu kami tidak sadar) bagaikan seorang stalker profesional #Plakk!

'Tchh padahal tadi saat mereka pelukan, aku mau teriak 'MY YURI SENSE TINGLING ME!' tapi kalau situasinya seperti ini aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba datang dan menebar lelucon seperti biasa, mungkin lain kali saja, kalau ada kesempatan lagi' begitu pikir sang author berotak miring kita, sambil tersenyum melihat duo itu, dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan hutan._  
_

* * *

Remilia POV

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Krikk..Krikk..

Tap..Tap..

Krikk..Krikk..

Teottt! Badumm Tishh! (?)

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! RACUN! RACUN! (!?)

SMOKE ON THE WATER! FIRE IN THE SKY! (YEAHHH DEEP PURPLE BABY XD) (!?)

Kudengar suara langkah kakiku dan nyanyian para belalang sekaligus suara hape sang author sialan itu beradu di telingaku.

'Acuhkan saja, orang gila itu' begitu pikirku

Ughhh tapi tak kusangka hari ini hawanya bisa panas sekali, bukankah musim panas sudah lewat? Dan lagi ini sudah tengah malam...

Hahhh... Musim di negeri ini memang tidak jelas...

"ZZzzz...ZZzzz..."

Hahhh... Sudah berapa kali aku menghela napasku hari ini?

"Sudah panas, capek, laper, mana aku harus menggendong bocah yang satu ini lagi... " Kataku sambil melirik kebelakangku, kulihat si bocah cengeng tadi tertidur dengan enaknya di punggungku

"Zzzz...Zzzz..."

Seperti bayi saja, setelah sudah puas menangis, pasti akan langsung tidur..

Hahh... Merepotkan...

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Tap...Tap...

Tap...

...

...?

Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti, dan mendadak suasana disekitarku menjadi sunyi, kenapa alasannya? Ini karena para belalang tadi diinjekkin sama sang author karena hapenya mendadak habis batere **(Attention: Not actual grasshopper was hurt in this fic)**, TIDAK BUKAN ITU!

Author: Biar kujelaskan kau baru saja menyadari kalau kau bisa terbang, tapi kau malah menggendongnya sambil berjalan kaki, hehh, otak udang.

Remilia: LHA KAN SAMPEAN YANG BUAT CERITA!?

Author: Salah sendiri nurut dari awal. kata sang author sambil ngupil #Duaghh

Remilia: SUDAH CUKUP! MODAR KOWE! (Translate: Mati Kau) "DIVINE SPEAR" GUNGNIR!

Author: UAGGGHHH! #Author lenyap

**CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE DEFEAT THE INSANE AUTHOR !**

Remilia: KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL KALIMAT ANEH DIATAS DIALOGKU!?

**"REMILIA IS LEVEL UP!"**

Remilia: MEMANGNYA INI GAME RPG APA!?

Author: #Author muncul lagi. Hehehe aku akan kembali lagi, kutunggu di stage terakhir #Author lenyap lagi.

Remilia: JANGAN MUNCUL LAGI!

**YOU HAVE GAIN:**

**1000 JEWEL, KUSANAGI SWORD, PEDO BEAR DOLL-**

Remilia: UDAH WOI! Lanjut ke cerita!

"sama..."

Nggg? Suara apa itu.

"Lia-sama..."

"REMILIA-SAMA!" kulihat ada seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan china dress memanggil namaku sambil berlari kearahku.

Ohh? Dia kan-

"Meiling? sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku pada si gadis berambut merah yang ngos-ngos an di depanku. (Author: Kenapa gak naik ojek aja? XD #PLAKK!).

"Hosh..Nona...Hosh..Ini bicara apa? Bisa tidak anda tidak tiba-tiba keluyuran kemana-kemana, aku kan kerepotan mencari anda " katanya sambil memarahiku.

Sepertinya aku cukup mengkhawatirkan mereka, tapi kalau aku bilang mau keluar, pasti ada aja orang yang disuruh menemaniku, dan yang pasti hal itu akan menghancurkan rencana jalan-jalanku.

"Humm? Nona itu siapa yang ada di punggungmu?" tanyanya, dasar lelet.

"Ahh anak ini-"

"EHHH!? JANGAN BILANG KALAU ANAK ITU ADALAH BAHAN MAKANAN CADANGAN!?" katanya, memotong kata-kataku.

"Tunggu ini bukan seperti yang-"

"AKU TAHU! YANG NAMANYA VAMPIR ITU SUKA MINUM DARAH PERAWAN KAN!? TAPI NONA ITU SUDAH KETER-" #KICK!

"Oi, kubilang dengarkan dulu" kataku sehabis memberikan tendangan mautku ke bokong perempuan itu.

"Aduh sakit..." kulihat dia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bokongnya.

"Dia, pelayan pribadiku" kataku padanya dengan nada serius.

Kulihat dia cukup terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

"Hehh, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sudah berapa ratus tahun anda tidak mempunyai pelayan sendiri? Dan lagi, anak itu manusia kan?" katanya sambil berdiri dan melihat kearah Sakuya.

"Mau, manusia atau bukan terserah aku kan?, Ayo pulang" jawabku sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"Tentu saja, Oujou-sama..." katanya sambil mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Ohh iya, kenapa kita mesti berjalan, bukankah kita bisa ter-"

"BERISIK! TADI PAS MENCARIKU KAU JUGA LARI KAN!?" bentakku.

"Ahh, tadi aku sekalian jogging jadi..."

"JANGAN ALASAN! DARIPADA ITU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANTUKU MEMBAWA BOCAH INI!"

Pada akhirnya kami sampai di Mansion, dengan terbang tentunya, enak saja author itu mau menyuruh kami jalan kaki. (Cuma ngelewatin tembok besar di chapter 1 kok susah amat).

Remilia POV END.

* * *

Normal POV

Disisi lain, di dalam Scarlet Devil Mansion, ada tempat terkumpulnya milyaran bakteri baik yang dapat membantu sistem pencerna-#DUAGHHH! (EMANGNYA INI IKLAN YAK*LT APA!?)

Ehemm saya ulangi, tempat terkumpulnya milyaran buku-buku yang tersebar di dunia, yang adalah perpustakaan bernama "The Great Library". Di tengah perpustakaan itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut ungu sama dengan piyamanya yang juga bewarna ungu sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku. Disampingnya, ia ditemani oleh seorang gadis bersayap iblis dengan rambut bewarna merah.

TIKK...

TIKK...

TIKK...

DONG...DONG...DONG...

Sebuah jam besar yang terletak si sudut ruangan menunjukkan pukul 00:00, yang berarti sudah tengah malam (Yaiyalah)

"Ada yang datang" kata gadis berambut merah, sambil melihat kearah jam tadi.

"Ohh..." kata gadis berpiyama.

"Ng? Ada **4** orang? Yang dua orang pasti Oujou-sama dan Meiling-senpai kan, lalu sisa dua orang lainnya siapa?" kata gadis berambut merah cukup terkejut.

"Sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang" jawab gadis berpiyama itu sambil menutup buku bacaannya.

Di sisi lain namun masih di dalam mansion yang sama, terbaring tokoh utama kita di sebuah kasur (yaiyalah).

"Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, kau tidak keberatan kalau dia tidur denganmu kan?" kata sang vampir pemilik mansion pada si gadis china.

"Bagiku sihh tidak masalah, serahkan padaku" jawabnya.

"Jangan kamu 'grepe'" kata si vampir sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hidung Meiling.

"Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu" jawab Meiling sambil sweatdrop

Normal POV End.

* * *

~The Morning after~

Sakuya POV

"Nghhh..." Ng? aku tertidur? Ini di mana? Kelihatannya kamar seseorang.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Seingatku aku mencuri apel, lalu bertemu dengan...ahh... Apa ini kamar bocah itu?" kataku sambil melihat-lihat isi kamar ini. Hmm kelihatannya terlalu simpel untuk seorang bangsawan vampir.

'Cklekk'

"Hahh!?"

Saat aku sedang melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini terbuka, secara reflek aku langsung ke bawah tempat tidur untuk bersembunyi, mungkin saja yang datang malah seseorang dengan napsu tinggi dan ingin meng 'grepe' aku !?. (Author: Oi Oi, Chill out)

"Ahh kau sudah bangun rupanya, tidurmu nyeyak sekali, jadi kau sengaja tidak kubangunkan, Ng?" kata suara orang yang baru saja membuka pintu tadi, dari kedengarannya dia perempuan namun bukan suara bocah semalam, apa jangan-jangan dia pelayan lainnya? Tidak heran kalau begitu.

"Sedang apa kau di bawah?"

"Hyahhh!?"

Tindakannya yang tiba-tiba mengecek bagian bawah tempat tidur dimana aku bersembunyi sukses membuatku terkejut, saat itu aku melihat seorang figur wanita dewasa berambut merah dan mengenakan piyama, sepertinya dia belum lama bangun.

"Ahh maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu" katanya sedikit panik, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia orang baik.

"Uhmm, kau siapa ya? Apa ini kamarmu?" tanyaku dengan sopan sambil keluar dari bawah tempat tidur.

"Ahh aku lupa, namaku Hong Meiling, aku menjadi Gate Keeper di mansion ini, untuk sementara kau tidur di kamarku, aku sudah dengar dari oujou-sama, namamu Sakuya kan?" katanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu, Meiling-senpai" kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Panggil Onee-chan saja" katanya.

"Ahahaha, ogah" kataku sambil tertawa kecil, kulihat dia bersweatdrop ria.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan sebentar, sekalian bagimu untuk menghapal berbagai lokasi di mansion ini" ajaknya.

"Uhmmm, baiklah" kataku setuju dengan ajakkannya.

Setelah itu kami keluar dari kamar dan memulai petualangan kami menjelajahi mansion ini. Hal pertama yang ditunjukkannya adalah Ruang Makan, yang ternyata cukup luas sehingga mungkin ruangan itu sengaja disiapkan kalau ada acara tertentu, lalu taman belakang, yang anehnya kenapa aku merasa ini bukan taman melainkan hutan belantara yang tidak terawat, sisanya dia menunjukkan ruangan lainnya seperti dapur dan toilet.

Darisitu aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau sang author sangat malas menulis semua ruangan di mansion dan juga ini sama sekali bukan mansion bangsawan, tapi hanya seperti kos-kosan deket rumah author yang gak kalah ancurnya. (Author: Tenang dia bercanda #sweatdrop)

"Sebenarnya masih banyak tempat lain, tapi bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Meiling tiba-tiba padaku.

Hahh? mau kujawab bagaimana, sudah 'jelas' kan jawabannya.

"Uhmmm, menarik kok" jawabku, aku terpaksa berbohong karena nanti mungkin dia tersinggung.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan, mansion ini seperti kos-kosan dekat rumah author kan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

(Author: Mau berapa kali disebut sihh!?)

"Uhmm Sakuya-chan, aku mau ambil minum, mau ikut?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ahh, aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu sebentar" jawabku menolak ajakannya.

"Kalau ingin mencariku aku ada di dapur ya, ahh aku lupa... ini untukmu.." katanya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas padaku.

"Karena kau masih baru, dan mansion ini cukup luas, aku buatkan peta ini untukmu, supaya kau tidak tersesat, selamat bersenang-senang" katanya yang semakin lama menjauh dariku.

"Kurasa dia memang bisa dipercaya" bisikku.

Koa...Koa..

Ehh? sepertinya aku mendengar suara? darimana datangnya?

Uhihihihihi... Koa...Koa

Entah kenapa semakin aku mencari suara itu aku semakin merinding, bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Asalnya dari balik pintu ini... 'Perpustakaan'?" kataku di depan sebuah pintu besar, kemudian aku melihat peta buatan Meling, disitu tertulis perpustakaan.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak kalau aku membuka pintu ini, apa sebaiknya kutinggalkan saja?

Koa..Koa..Koa...

"Masa bodoh dehh" kataku sambil membuka pintu itu, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, dan...

"Uwahhh"

Buku, buku dan buku, apa-apaan tempat ini!? Banyak sekali bukunya ini sihh surganya para kutu buku, tapi tetap saja walaupun hanya perpustakaan namun tempat ini memiliki sesuatu nilai yang membuatnya menjadi indah. Kurasa aku akan mencari buku disini mungkin ada yang menarik

"Ahhh..." Langkahku terhenti dan mengurungkan niatku untuk mencari buku sebelumnya setelah melihat kalau ada seseorang yang duduk di lantai dekat rak buku dan memegang...celana dalam?

"Koa Koa Koa... Dengan ini koleksi celana dalam Nona Patchouli milikku bertambah satulagi hihihi" kata seorang gadis berambut merah dan memiliki sayap iblis dibelakangnya mirip dengan 'Bocah' itu, namun dia juga memiliki sayap kecil di kepalanya, sedang apa dia disana memegangi sebuah celana dalam...

Sniftt...Snifft...

"Ahh, bau Panties Nona Patchouli memang lain daripada yang lain, ini seperti...ini seperti... seperti aku berada di 'dalamnya' AHHHHH ! AKU MERASA $&%*&$& DAN %$*%$ # $ " katanya sambil menciumi celana dalam itu.

Gawat... Orang ini mesum... Kenapa dari semua orang aku harus bertemu dengan orang sepertinya, satu orang seperti author sudah cukup kan?

(Author: WOIII!)

Pokoknya aku harus kabur dari sini dan...

#Stare~~

'Akghh! Gawat! Dia melihatku, apa yang harus kulakukan!? Apa aku akan di 'grepe'!?' ujarku dalam hati setelah sadar kalau perempuan tadi melihat kearahku.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari perpustakaan ini namun...

'BLAMM!'

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu berlari dan menutup pintu keluar tadi dan melihat kearahku lagi dengan tatapan kosong, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah yang berlawanan, dan sesuai dugaanku dia mengikuti.

Pertama jalan biasa dia juga berjalan seperti seperti biasa, lalu aku mempercepat langkahku dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, setelah berjalan agak lama langkahku terhenti.

'Ba...Bagaimana ini? dia terus mengikutiku? Apa yang diinginkannya!?'

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

'LARI!'

Author: Yakkk para Reader-tachi sekalian, saat ini seperti yang kita lihat(baca) kedua kontestan kita sudah memulai lomba 'Ayo Siapa Yang Lebih Cepat' (konyol) saya disini menyampaikan situasi di SDM bersama dengan tokoh utama Touhou Project kita yang tercinta, Hakurei Reimu

Reimu: Yakk, terimakasih author-san seperti yang kita lihat tokoh utama dalam fic ini, Izayoi Sakuya melesat dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam (WTF!) yang anehnya dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya, dan aku yakin author kita lahh yang bertanggung jawab akan hal ini!

Author: Ahh masa? (pasang muka innocent).

Reimu: 'Orang ini payah' Uhmm lupakan saja, dan saat ini lawan main dari Izayoi Sakuya si setan merah yang nanti namanya akan disebut, menunjukkan semangat membaranya untuk mengejar tokoh utama kita.

Author: Ohhh lihat(baca) itu reader-tachi, kedua kontestan kita sudah hampir mencapai finish line! Kondisinya sangat ketat! Ohh Koakuma berhasil melewati Sakuya! Ahhh Sakuya mengejar ketinggalannya! Kira-kira siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya Reader-tachi!? Ayo pasang taruhan kalian!

Reimu: 'Author ini gila' #meninggalkan author seorang diri.

Author: Yakk! PEMENANGNYA ADALAH!

**Fire Sign "Agni Shine"**

Duarrrr! Tiba-tiba saja muncul ledakan yang menghentikan 'kejar-kejaran' tadi, dengan cepat keluar aku dari ledakan itu, sementara sang author terlempar entah kemana oleh ledakan itu.

"Uhukk! Uhukk! A..Apa itu barusan!? Ledakan?, Ehh?"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang perempuan berambut ungu dengan piyama yang warnanya juga ungu(diulang) berdiri dihadapanku.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada agak dingin.

"Izayoi Sakuya, pelayan baru di mansion ini" kata Meiling yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku.

"Se...Senpai!? Sejak kapan ada disitu?" tanyaku sedikit kaget.

"Barusan datang, karena agak khawatir aku jadi menyusulmu, kemudian aku mendengar suara ledakan dari arah perpustakaan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" jawabnya dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku.

Setelah itu kulihat si gadis berambut ungu berjalan ke arah ledakan tadi, ng? itu kan..

"Ughh! ledakan barusan jangan-jangan... " kulihat gadis yang tadi mengejarku itu keluar dari asap ledakan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanya si gadis berambut ungu padanya.

"Ehh? Ahh! Dia penyusup! Tadi aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam tanpa izin!" katanya.

"Aku bisa toleransi soal itu, tapi apa yang kau pegang sekarang itu?"

"Ahh ini? Ini celana dalam baru Nona Patchouli, yang semalam kuambil diam-di... Oh Shit"

"Hmm... Pantas saja persediaan celana dalamku menipis..."

"GYAHHH!"

**-Domestic Violent-**

"Uhmm apa mereka selalu seperti ini?" tanyaku pada gadis china di belakangku.

"Yahhh, tidak sering-sering amat sih" jawabnya.

* * *

"Hikss...Hikss.. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pengantin lagi" kata gadis yang barusan di -beeep- oleh gadis berambut ungu.

"Itu hobimu kan?" jawab si gadis ungu, sambil menyeduh tehnya.

Me...Mereka berdua sebenarnya siapa? Dari tadi tingkah mereka kurang jelas. Terutama yang tadi mengejarku, mau dilihat dari sisi manapun perempuan itu mesum kan? Ehh tidak kalau dipikir-pikir mereka sama saja, mansion ini penuh dengan orang yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Ahh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Patchouli Knowledge, aku pemilik perpustakaan ini, dan _**kalau aku keluar dari mansion ini aku akan langsung mati" **_kata gadis berambut ungu tadi padaku.

Patchouli, nama yang imut, ehh tunggu!? dia bilang apa tadi?!

"Uhmm Nona Patchouli itu Hikikomori yang cukup extreme, jadi dia akan langsung lemas kalau keluar dari mansion" kata si gadis china tiba-tiba.

Mana ada orang yang keluar rumah langsung mati, bilang saja malas keluar.

"Namaku Koakuma aku pelayan Nona Patchouli sekaligus pengurus perpustakaan ini, dan _**kalau tidak mencium celana dalam perempuan sehari saja aku akan langsung mati**_" kata si gadis bersayap iblis.

Aku gak keberatan, mati saja kau.

"Daripada itu bocah, bisa ambilkan camilan di dapur?" kata Patchouli padaku, wahh santai sekali dia memerintahku.

"Maaf ya Sakuya, camilannya ada di rak atas bagian kanan" kata Meiling mengusap kepalaku.

"Aku mengerti" jawabku, setelah itu pergi ke luar perpustakaan.

Sakuya POV END

* * *

Normal POV

"Dia anak yang baik" kata sang pustakawan sambil menyeduh tehnya lagi.

"Kurasa memang begitu" jawab koakuma.

"Hehehe benar kan? Selain itu aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dari anak itu, aku merasakan kehangatan, rasanya seperti aku ingin melindunginya" kata Meiling sambil memegang dadanya.

"Jangan terlalu terbawa suasana senpai" kata Koakuma tersenyum

"Hei kita kan sudah bekerja agak lama, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku senpai?" jawab Meiling sweatdrop.

"Yahh mungkin akan kupertimbangkan, ohh ya yang **satu** lagi mana?" balas Koakuma.

"Yang **satu** lagi?" kata Meiling sedikit bingung.

"Saat tadi malam pulang, bukankah kalian ada empat orang? Yang **satu** lagi itu pelayan baru selain bocah itu kan?" kata Patchouli sambil menutup buku bacaannya.

"Ehh? Berempat? Kami hanya bertiga kok, tidak mungkin juga ada orang yang mengikuti kami" kata Meiling sedikit panik.

"Nona Patchouli, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Koakuma pada masternya.

"Sepertinya benar-benar ada tamu yang tak diundang" kata Patchouli sambil berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

* * *

**-Di Tempat Sakuya-**

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah dapur kearah sini" kata sang heroine sambil melihat petanya.

Prangg!

"Ehhh? Tadi itu, suara barang pecah? Dari arah dapur?" katanya sedikit kaget.

Deghh!

'A..Apa ini? kenapa ada jejak kaki berwarna merah disini? Ini Darah?' ujarnya dalam hati, sambil melihat jejak kaki berwarna merah yang mengarah ke pintu dapur.

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan mengeceknya" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Setelah itu Sakuya membuka sedikit pintu dapur dan mengintip dari celahnya.

'Uwahh, apa di mansion ini mereka memelihara kucing?' katanya dalam hati setelah mengintip betapa hancurnya dapur yang awalnya dia datangi sebelum ke perpustakaan, piring-piring pecah ada dimana-mana, banyak makanan bersebaran di lantai.

'I...Itu apa?' Tidak cukup dikejutkan oleh hancurnya dapur tadi, Sakuya melihat penampakkan seorang gadis pirang yang dipunggungnya terpasang sayap yang berbentuk berlian dan mirip hiasan pohon natal (LOL), sedang mengacak-acak rak yang tadi disebut Meiling.

'Gawat, dia maling ya? Apa aku harus beritahu Meiling dan lainnya?' katanya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke dalam saja?"

"Ehh!?"

Duaghh!

Tiba-tiba saja ada orang muncul dibelakang Sakuya dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Selamat bersenang-senang :) " kata orang yang mendorong Sakuya sekaligus mengunci pintu dapur tadi.

"Tunggu! Hahh!? Orang itu menguncinya!" kata Sakuya yang hendak mengejar orang tadi, namun sial orang tadi menguncinya.

"Siapa kau?" kata perempuan berambut pirang yang tadi dilihat Sakuya dan sekarang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Uhhh!? Tunggu, aku..."

.

.

"Khu khu khu dengan ini rencanaku terus berjalan lancar, jangan diambil di hati ya Remi, nahh sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakuya-chan? Ahh tidak usah dipikirkan, saatnya menjalankan rencana berikutnya" kata orang misterius yang tadi mendorong Sakuya, sambil berjalan menjauh dari pintu dapur.

Chapter 2 End...

* * *

Next Chapter :

Pekerjaan Sakuya sebagai

Maid Scarlet Devil Mansion

akan dimulai, ditambah dengan

keganasan vampir yandere berambut pirang,

plus muncul

antagonis baru entah siapa itu :p LOL.

**Author: SELESAI! Hufft Hufft, gawat aku kurang tidur.**

**Sakuya: Oi ini baru chapter 2, apanya yang selesai!?**

**Remilia: Inget janjimu, di pembukaan tadi.**

**Author: Ahh iya, tenang ntar aku update :) Nahh saatnya membalas review.**

**-Angry Nazar:**

**Uhmm Nazar-san, pertama-tama saya ucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri dulu dan terima kasih sekali sudah menjadi reviewer saya yang pertama, yakk sekedar informasi saya ini seperti spidey, punya alter ego bernama 'Yuri-Man' #Duaghh! Dan si Setan Mesum yang saya sebut di chapter sebelumnya itu memang Koakuma. Judul fic ini diartikan "My Precious Family" atau dalam Bahasa Indonesia "Keluargaku yang Berharga". Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih, thank you, arigatou, xie xie, merci, matur nuwun (dan segala macam bahasa di dunia).**

**Sakuya: Cuma 1 orang yang review?**

**Author: Berisik, masih mending daripada gak ada, kita itu harus mensyukuri apa adanya, tapi tetap TOLONG READER LAIN REVIEW Ya, di fav ama di follow juga boleh.**

**Remilia: Alasannya?**

**Author: Yahh biar aku tahu kesalahanku dimana, atau ada kesalahan penulisan, dan yang paling penting menarik atau enggaknya fic ini, tergantung para reader yang menentukan.**

**Sakuya: Owhh... #sambil ngupil.**

**Author: Woii! Sabar-sabar, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, bye bye.**

**Sakuya/Remilia: #Ambil pacul dan sekop.**

**Author: Uhmm itu buat apa? Kalian mau jadi kuli bangunan ya? #Author gemetaran.**

**Sakuya: Author ini bicara apa?**

**Remilia: Ini kan sudah jadi tradisi buat author-san setiap chapter end?**

**Author: Tradisi? Tradisi apaan... WOI! KOK DIAYUNIN KEARAHKU !?**

**Sakuya/Remilia: Tradisi menghajar author-san :) 3 #Evil Grin**

**Author: KABUR!**


End file.
